


Colours

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [6]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlock uses you as bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlocks drags you along to a case, and it seems like painting your nails was a bad idea.





	Colours

"(YN)!" You rolled your eyes. "What?", you yelled back. "A murder. Come!", Sherlock shouted. You looked down at your nails, which were currently covered by a still wet layer of nail polish. "I can't right now!" Suddenly the door was thrown open, revealing Sherlock. "Of course you can" He gave you a stern look, you him an annoyed one. "You're better off leaving me here, if you don't want me smearing nail polish everywhere." He gave your nails a look. "You won't now come."

You sighed, out of breath. Of course, after inspecting the body, Sherlock ran off without you. You had been chasing after him, but had now lost sight of him. You leaned on your knees, eyes searching the busy streets for the black mop of hair. Suddenly you were grabbed from behind. You struggled, but were dragged into an alleyway. You broke free, turning to see the person that had grabbed you. It was a woman, and she was furious. "You!", she hissed. "You're the one that stole my husband!" Your eyebrows raised on their own account. "Excuse me?" She balled her hands to fists. "He cheated on me, with you!" You raised your hands to signal your innocence. "I don't even know you!" She pulled something out of her pocket, and you immediately took a step back. "Calm down. I did nothing!" 

She raised the object you now identified as a knife and took a step towards you. "It was a mistake to wear that nail polish again!" She attacked you, slicing your cheek with the knife. You scrambled away. "Miss put down the weapon!", you yelled. She screamed and lunged at you again. You dodged again and shoved her out of your way before sprinting out of the alleyway. You nearly ran into Lestrade, who had his gun in his hands. His eyes met yours, and then drifted to the cut on your cheek. "I heard screams, what happened?" You moved your hands around frantically. "A woman attacked me! She-" Sherlock appeared from behind Lestrade. "She's the killer", he interrupted you. Lestrade looked over his shoulder, surprised. "How?" - "The nail polish." You looked down at your nails. "The victim had the same colour. And she said the woman her husband cheated on her with had the same. It's obviously her" 

"You used me as bait?!", you yelled at Sherlock after the woman was arrested. "It wasn't intentional." You threw your arms up in the air. "Not intentional? I could've died!" His eyes narrowed a bit. "But you didn't. You were merely hurt." You gritted your teeth, then turned around sharply. You started to walk away, until a hand grabbed your upper arm and pulled you back. You were ready to punch Sherlock, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you even closer to him. Then he pressed his lips forcefully against yours. You struggled for a second, before melting into the kiss. He pulled away for a second, looking straight into your eyes. "I would never let you get severely hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
